


A Day Made For Love

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10577277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: A heartbreaking moment for Niles and Daphne brings their love for one another to new depths.





	

The early morning sun brightened the room (appropriately on a Sunday), but Niles continued to lay quietly, his arms wrapped around the woman he loved so deeply. She was everything to him; his love, his passion, his life, his whole existence. And now she was finally his… forever until the end of time. He lifted his hand from Daphne's body and glanced at the band of gold wrapped around it. Even now, months later, he could hardly believe that he was married to the most wonderful woman on earth. And he loved her more than life itself. When he drifted back to sleep, he dreamed of their future; both near and distant. The trips they would take, the memories they would build, the children they would conceive.

He'd often wondered what their children would look like. He'd been wondering for years, even before Daphne knew of his feelings for her. But he had no doubt that they would be beautiful. How could they not, if they were to inherit her chestnut hair and warm brown eyes? The bathroom door opened, causing him to wake and he sat upright in bed. When he rose and pulled on his robe, he saw his angel emerge from the bathroom. Normally he would think nothing of it, but the distraught look on her face caused him worry.

She stood in the doorway, looking at him fearfully. He went to her at once, his hand on her forearm.

"Are you all right, my love?" Suddenly she clutched her stomach and cried out in pain, alarming him even further. "Ohh… No, I'm not! I'm… Oh… Niles…."

He held her close, his heart beating rapidly. "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Th-the cramps! They're horrible! They hurt so…Ow… much! A-and the blood… it's everywhere! I-I swear I'll clean it up, Sweetheart. But right now I-Oh God, it hurts so badly!"

Terrified beyond belief, he ignored the tears that formed behind his eyes. How could he have been such an unloving and selfish husband? She must absolutely hate him. From that moment forward he vowed never to worry about the state of cleanliness of his home again. Daphne did an amazing job on her own without his constant nagging. The sight of the blood which was pooling at her feet was making him sick and faint, but he forcefully willed the feeling away. He let go of her for but a moment, tossing his bedclothes aside as he slipped on a worn shirt and faded pair of pants; clothes that he never allowed himself to be seen wearing in any public place. His hand gripped his car keys, the metal pressing into his skin. It hurt of course, but not as badly as the fear that he might lose her. No. He could not think it. Would not think it. Not even bothering to get a change of clothes for Daphne, he guided her to the bedroom door as tears fell upon her cheeks.

"Niles, where are we going?" He smiled sadly at the weakness in her voice and kissed her warm cheek. "We need to get you to the hospital right away."

"It's not necessary, Niles."

"But my angel... The blood… and you're in pain…"

She took his hand and squeezed it gently, giving him a small, sad smile. "It's all right. I know exactly what's wrong with me."

He stared at her, the fear piercing his heart. "W-what is it?" "It's just me time of the month. It's unusually heavy and-." "I-I don't understand…" Her tears began to fall and his heart deadened.

"Daphne, please tell me… what are you talking about?"

"It's just nature's way of telling me that I'm not pregnant."

Suddenly he realized how stupid and clueless he had been. Since their wedding night, they had been trying to conceive a child and after spending the last three nights making deep, passionate love, he was certain that this time- She was sobbing quietly and he drew her close against his chest while his own tears fell freely. Her sobs increased, bringing her closer to him and he rubbed her back, kissing away her tears as quickly as he could. It took longer than normal for her sobs to subside, fading into soft shudders. And still he held her, never daring to let go. Finally she drew out of his arms and kissed him.

"I'd better get this mess cleaned up. I'm sorry."

"No." His firm tone caused her alarm, but his expression did not waver. "Just stay here."

He laid his hands on her shoulders, massaging them gently and then kissed her once more before entering the bathroom. It was there that he removed several towels from the cabinets and laid them on the floor, making a path to the shower. And then he turned on the shower nozzle and let the water run until it was warm. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll get something for you to wear?"

His whispered words brought a kiss and a whispered " _Thank you._ "

While she was in the shower, he swiftly went to his computer, tapping on the keys. It took only seconds to find what he needed and he rushed downstairs to the kitchen where he gathered all of the necessary items. He carried them back upstairs and entered their bedroom just as she emerged from the shower.

"Are you all right, my love?"

"Yes, I think I'll be fine now. I've taken care of it."

He smiled and showed her the clothes he'd laid out for her, his heart warming when she did not protest his choices. She slipped on the cotton shirt and sweat pants and kissed him once more. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. I-Oh… It seems that I didn't prepare for this well enough. Ohhhh… I hope it doesn't last long this time."

He retreated into the bathroom and found the pills he needed and then returned to her side, taking her hand. "Come, my love."

"Niles, what are you doing?" He guided her to the bed and tucked her in. "It's still morning, Niles… what…"

"Shhh..." He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "You need your rest."

He handed her a glass of water and two pills. "Take these. You'll feel better soon. I promise."

She did as he asked and was sleeping soundly within minutes. While she slept, he entered the bathroom and, on his hands and knees, scrubbed away all traces of her pain. The sight of the blood made him sick and a few times he succumbed, but he worked until he was finished, and the bathroom was once again spotless. Changing into another set of casual clothes he climbed into bed and curled his arms around her. The soft sounds of her sobbing tore at his heart and he whispered into her ear.

"I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I'm so sorry you're going through this. You don't deserve to be in so much pain. But I promise you… we'll keep trying. We'll do whatever it takes, as many times as it takes…"

"Make love to me, Niles…" she said in a dreamlike state.

"I will my angel, I promise. I want nothing more than to make love to you. But for now… Just rest. All I need is to hold you in my arms forever. That's all I've ever needed. That's all I've ever wanted, and will ever want. "

"I love you, Niles… Thank you… for loving me."

He kissed her hair, inhaling the scent he loved so much. "I love you too, Daphne. I always have and I always will. Please don't ever forget that." As he drifted off to sleep, their bodies next to one another, the words they had said to one another could not have been truer.

_THE END_


End file.
